Interhamwe Nibbas in Trouble Wiki
Welcome to the ! thIS is the wiki page for the interhamwe nibbas (who are in trouble) Что ебать ты просто чертовски говорила обо мне, маленькая сука? Я тебе зкажу, я закончил вершину моего класса в ВДВ, и я принимал участие в многочисленных секретных рейдов на Аль-Каидой, и у меня есть более 300 подтвержденных убийств. Я тренировался в парижском войны, и я сверху снайпер в целых российских вооруженных сил. Вы ничто для меня, но только другая цель. Я протрите тебе нахрен с точностью, подобных которым никогда не видели раньше на этой Земле, запомните мои чертовы слова. Вы думаете, что вы можете уйти с того, что дерьмо для меня через Интернет? Подумайте еще раз, ублюдок. Как мы говорим Я контактирую мой секретный сеть шпионов по всей России, и ваш IP-трассируется прямо сейчас, так что вам лучше подготовиться к шторму, козу. Шторм, который стирает жалкий небольшое вещь ты называеш твоя жизнь. Ты находишься чертовски мертвых, малыш. Я могу быть где угодно, в любое время, и я могу убить тебя в более семисот способами, и это только голыми руками. Я не только обучен приемам рукопашного боя, но у меня есть доступ ко всей арсенале Воздушно-десантные войска, и я буду использовать его в полной мере, чтобы вытереть задницу жалкий с лица континента, небольшое дерьма. Если бы только ты мог знать, что нечестивый возмездие ваш маленький "умный" комментарий был готов обрушить тебе, может быть, ты бы провели свой гребаный язык. Но ты не мог, ты не сделал, и теперь ты платишь цену, ты идиот проклятый. Я дерьмо ярость все над тобойи ты тонуть в нем. Ты находишься чертовски мертв, детка. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE IMPORTANT HUTU ARTICLES https://interhamwe-nibbas-in-trouble.fandom.com/wiki/The_First_Episode ''Need help building out this community?''SPRSKI WIZARD KILLALL TURK AND REMOVE BIGGIE SMALLS SNIA MAGIC FROM PREMESISBO tupac aliv and make album of serbia real strong wizard fast rap magic REMOVE KEBAB remove kebab you are worst turk. you are the turk idiot you are the turk smell. return to croatioa. to our croatia cousins you may come our contry. you may live in the zoo….ahahahaha ,bosnia we will never forgeve you. cetnik rascal FUck but fuck asshole turk stink bosnia sqhipere shqipare..turk genocide best day of my life. take a bath of dead turk..ahahahahahBOSNIA WE WILL GET YOU!! do not forget ww2 .albiania we kill the king , albania return to your precious mongolia….hahahahaha idiot turk and bosnian smell so bad..wow i can smell it. REMOVE KEBAB FROM THE PREMISES. you will get caught. tupac alive in serbia. tupac still alive . bosnia,albania i have two word for you:fuc bad hahaha yo are the idiot with small skull. you are turk stink dog. you laugh my assholehahahahahahahhahahahahahahahahahahahahah turk. 1136 bosnia steal the serb clay. give it back. you must give back our rightful clay usa+croatia+serbia= fuck yo ubosnia. we kill the bosnian horses. you will never find the serb horses. you have 1 chance to give back the clay where is the clay. ww2 we kill 200 bosnian tanks. fuck you bosnia you are the shit country you live in the turk zoo animals.hahahhahahahah dear bosnia president, i shit from the highest chimney into your mouth you are the gay president, kill your horse tupac i will die for serbia.i do not fear the bosnian wizard. i will not afraid. fuck macedonia fuck bosni a shqipere fuck you croatia,slovak ass... RONALDO.. SOCER. serb has wisdom of the falcon go back to mongolia... hahahahhahahah slava tupac aliv and make album of serbia real strong wizard fast rap magic SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SLAVA SPRSKI WIZARD NOT AFRAID OF BIGGIE SMALLS BOSNIA MAGIC HAHA TUPAC WIL GET BAK SERB CLAY FUK THE BOSNNIA WHERE IS CLAY SERB WIZARD NO AFRAD OF BOSNIA BIGGIE SMALLS MAGIC tupac strong wizard make fast rap and give gold for serbs and killl bosnik pigs SERBIA IS BEST COUNTERY SERBIA IS STRONK COUNTERY ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) SPRSKI FACE KILL ALL KEBAB ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) russia+usa+croatia+slovak=kill bosnia…you will ww2/ tupac alive in serbia, tupac making album of serbia . fast rap tupac serbia. we are rich and have gold now hahahaha ha because of tupac… you are ppoor stink turk… you live in a hovel hahahaha, you live in a yurt tupac alive numbr one #1 in serbia ….fuck the croatia ,..FUCKk ashol turks no good i spit in the mouth eye of ur flag and contry. 2pac aliv and real strong wizard kill all the turk farm aminal with rap magic now we the serba rule .ape of the zoo presidant georg bush fukc the great satan and lay egg this egg hatch and bosnia wa;s born. stupid baby form the eggn give bak our clay we will crush u lik a skull of pig. serbia greattst countrey * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse